militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
350th Rifle Division
|allegiance= |branch= Red Army |type= Division |role= Infantry |size= |garrison= |battles= Battle of Moscow Third Battle of Kharkov Donbass Strategic Offensive (August 1943) Battle of the Dniepr Battle of Kiev (1943) Lvov–Sandomierz Offensive Vistula-Oder Offensive Battle of the Oder–Neisse Battle of Berlin | decorations = | battle_honours = Zhitomir Sandomierz |notable_commanders= Col. Pyotr Petrovich Avdeenko Maj. Gen. Aleksandr Pavlovich Gritzenko Maj. Gen. Grigorii Ivanovich Vekhin | image_size = |current_commander= }} The 350th Rifle Division formed in late August, 1941, as a standard Red Army rifle division, at Atkarsk. It went to the front in November, and served south of Moscow throughout the winter and as late as August, 1942, after which it made a bewildering number of reassignments over the next six months. Badly battered by the German "backhand blow" near Kharkov in February, 1943, the division was pulled back into reserve for rebuilding for several months, then fought the summer campaign under command of 12th Army. In November the 350th was honored for its role in the liberation of Zhitomir and received that city's name as an honorific. At this time it was in 1st Guards Army of 1st Ukrainian Front, and it would remain in that Front for the duration of the war. On August 18, 1944, the division received an unusual second honorific for helping to liberate the Polish city of Sandomierz. It ended the war in western Berlin with a distinguished record of service, but was disbanded in May, 1946. Formation The division began forming in late August at Atkarsk in the Volga Military District.Walter S. Dunn, Jr., Stalin's Keys to Victory, Stackpole Books, Mechanicsburg, PA, 2006, p. 79 The exact date is uncertain, but it received its first commanding officer, Col. Pyotr Petrovich Avdeenko, on September 1. Its primary order of battle was as follows: * 1176th Rifle Regiment * 1178th Rifle Regiment * 1180th Rifle Regiment * 917th Artillery RegimentCharles C. Sharp, "Red Tide", Soviet Rifle Divisions Formed From June to December 1941, Soviet Order of Battle World War II, Vol. IX, Nafziger, 1996, p. 88 As of November 1 the division was still in Volga Military District, but one month later it was in the newly-formed 61st Army in the Reserve of the Supreme High Command.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1941, pp. 67, 78 It went to the fighting front that month when 61st Army was assigned to the re-forming Bryansk Front, and it remained in that Army until August, 1942, in either Bryansk or Western Front. In August it was briefly in the reserves of Western Front, then in September was moved to 1st Reserve Army in the Reserve of the Supreme High Command back in the Volga Military District before returning to the front in November, joining 6th Army of the Voronezh Front. The division was assigned to the 15th Rifle Corps before 6th Army was shifted to Southwestern Front in late December.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 88 Third Battle of Kharkov In mid-February, 1943, in the wake of their victory at Stalingrad, Red Army forces in the southern sector of the front were advancing with ease while their opponents were trying to get a grip on the situation. The commander of Southwestern Front, Gen. N.F. Vatutin, proposed a plan to the STAVKA on February 17 that would take his forces all the way to the Dniepr River: Within 48 hours, Vatutin's optimism had turned to alarm as the German counterstroke began to bite into his forces: Two days later, 15th Corps was doing its best to hold its positions which were under attack by the 1st SS Panzer Division. This proved to be an unequal struggle, and by February 28 the division had been driven northwards into the sector of the 3rd Tank Army south of Kharkov, along with the rest of 15th Corps. By the time the German offensive shut down, the 350th was in tatters. From December, 1942, until March 1, 1943, it had received 6,920 replacements, but on March 17 it had only 2,557 men in the field against an authorized strength of 10,594. Despite this weakness, it remained at the front.Glantz, After Stalingrad, pp. 160-61, 170-71, 188-89, 376 On March 20, Colonel Avdeenko was replaced in command by Maj. Gen. M. I. Glukhov, but he held the post for less than two weeks before being replaced by Col. Aleksandr Pavlovich Gritzenko. This officer would be promoted to Major General on October 14, and remained in command until August 19, 1943, apart from a brief break in March/April of that year. As of April 1 the division was directly under command of Southwestern Front while it rebuilt, no longer in 15th Corps, and later that month it was reassigned to 12th Army in the same Front. It would remain in this Army until September, briefly in both the 66th and 67th Rifle Corps.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 88 On August 20, General Gritzenko handed command over to Col. A. N. Korusevich, but that officer was replaced two weeks later by Maj. Gen. Grigorii Ivanovich Vekhin. Vekhin would remain in command for the duration of the war and, in fact, until May, 1946. Advance in Ukraine In September, the 350th was once more removed to the Reserve of the Supreme High Command, where it was assigned in October to the 94th Rifle Corps in 58th Army, but that Corps was transferred to 1st Guards Army in the first days of November.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1943, pp. 264, 291, 306 When the Ukrainian city of Zhitomir was first liberated on November 12, the division was serving in that Army, and was recognized for its efforts with the following citation: 1st Guards Army was in 1st Ukrainian Front at this time, and the division would remain in this Front for the duration. In January, 1944, the 350th left both 94th Corps and 1st Guards Army to become an independent division in its Front. In February it was briefly assigned to the 102nd Rifle Corps, before being placed in the 24th Rifle Corps of 13th Army in March.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1944, pp. 45, 75, 104 It would remain in that Army, and in that Corps (with one brief reassignment), until the last weeks of the war.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 88 On March 23 the 350th was honored for its role in the liberation of Kremenets with the Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky, 2nd class. During the Lvov–Sandomierz Offensive on July 15 the division quickly broke through the German defenses in the direction of Rava-Ruska and crossed the Western Bug and San rivers on July 23, liberating the Polish town of Leżajsk. On July 29 the forward detachment of the 350th reached the Vistula and forced it, helping to create a bridgehead 10 km wide and 8 km deep, and fending off enemy counterattacks to retake it.http://www.warheroes.ru/hero/hero.asp?Hero_id=5422 For all this it received the Order of the Red Banner on August 9 for its successful drive in the direction of Lvov. Finally, the division received further recognition for its role in the liberation of the Polish city of Sandomierz on August 18, 1944, as cited: Into Germany In April, 1945, the division left 24th Corps and 13th Army to again serve as an independent division in 1st Ukrainian Front.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1945, p. 163 During the Battle of Berlin the division was in 27th Rifle Corps, still in 13th Army. On April 19, 27th Corps was developing its offensive to the west and the 350th was in the center of the line; having beaten off a number of counterattacks it turned its front to the southwest and south and by day's end had advanced 8 – 14 km and reached the line Petershain - Stradow. On the following day the division, along with the 280th Rifle Division and the 24th Rifle Corps, engaged the German Spremberg group of forces, by the end of the day enveloping that group from the north. By order of the Front command on April 23 the division was attached to the 4th Guards Tank Army and was dispatched by auto transport through Luckenwalde to the Potsdam area. The next day two brigades of the 10th Guards Tank Corps, supported by the 350th, made an unsuccessful attempt to force the Teltow Canal in the Stahnsdorf area, and were then transferred to the Teltow area, crossing overnight on bridges laid down by 3rd Guards Tank Army. By the 27th the German Potsdam group of forces had been eliminated.Soviet General Staff, The Berlin Operation 1945, ed. & trans. R.W. Harrison, Helion & Co., Ltd., Solihull, UK, 2016, Kindle ed., chs. 11, 16, 20 From April 28 to May 1 the division saw its last combat as it helped to break the German resistance on Wannsee island.John Erickson, The Road to Berlin, George Weidenfeld and Nicolson, Ltd., London, UK, 1983, p. 614 Postwar The 350th ended the war with the full title of 350th Rifle, Zhitomir-Sandomir, Order of the Red Banner, Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky Division. 350-я стрелковая Житомирско-Сандомирская Краснознамённая ордена Богдана Хмельницкого дивизия. Postwar, the division briefly remained in southeastern Germany, before moving to Ovruch in northern Ukraine back with 13th Army's 27th Rifle Corps. It was disbanded there in 1946, possibly in May, when General Vekhin transferred to command of the 280th Rifle Division.http://www.generals.dk/general/Vekhin/Grigorii_Ivanovich/Soviet_Union.html References Citations Bibliography * }} * 1945|ref=harv|authors=}} p. 273 * External links *Pyotr Petrovich Avdeenko *Mikhail Ivanovich Glukhov *Aleksandr Pavlovich Gritzenko *Grigorii Ivanovich Vekhin *HSU Grigorii Ivanovich Vekhin 350 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations awarded the Order of the Red Banner